The present disclosure relates to memory devices, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device that performs a stable write operation and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor memory device.
Semiconductor memory devices, which store data, are largely categorized into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. Volatile memory devices lose their stored data when their power supplies are removed, while non-volatile memory devices retain their stored data even when their power supplies are removed.
Examples of volatile memory devices include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices and static RAM (SRAM) devices. SRAM devices have lower power consumption and operate at a faster speed than DRAM devices, and thus SRAM devices are used as cache memory.
As SRAM memory cells become miniaturized, the size of the cells and the power voltages applied to the cells have decreased. As such, write assist elements that provide power voltages to the typical pair of cross-coupled inverters in the SRAM have become prevalent and the application of a reduced power voltage from the write assist elements during a write operation becomes needed for a stable write operation.